onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 5
Fear, Mysterious Power! Pirate Clown Captain Buggy! is the name of the fifth episode of the One Piece anime. Statics * Air Date: 1999-12-15 (4Kids: 2004-10-16, Funimation DVD: 2008-05-27) * Opening: We Are! (1st Opening), Pirate Rap (4Kids) * Ending: Memories (1st Ending), Pirate Rap Instrumental (4Kids) * Manga Chapters: Chapter 8 (17-19/19), Chapter 9 (1-21/21), Chapter 10 (1-23/23), Chapter 11 (1-14/19) * 4Kids Title: The Circus Comes To Town * Funimation Title: A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, The Clown Pirate Short Summary Luffy is taken by a bird and drops in a town controlled by the pirate captain Buggy the Clown, and there he meets a girl named Nami. Nami hates pirates, however, and tricks Luffy by handing him over to Buggy, and Nami is faced with a difficult choice by Buggy. In-Depth Summary The episode opens with Nami pretending that Luffy is her boss, using the distraction to escape. She watches as Luffy takes out Buggy's pirates with a Gomu Gomu no Pistol (Gum Gum Pistol), and so she asks Luffy to join her. Luffy refuses, and Nami treats him to lunch, so he goes with her. In the restaurant, Nami says that she will stop at nothing to collect 100,000,000 Beli, and Luffy finds out she is a navigator because she mentions stealing a map of the Grand Line from Buggy. When Luffy asks her to join his crew, she refuses because she hates pirates. Nami ties up Luffy and brings him to Buggy, and Luffy is thrown into a cage. Buggy then throws a party as Nami returns the stolen map. During the party, Buggy demonstrates the Buggy Bomb, a massive cannonball that destroys a whole row of houses. He then orders Nami to blow Luffy up with a Buggy Bomb. Nami can't bring herself to do it, but one of Buggy's pirates takes the matches and goes for the cannon, but Nami takes out her wooden staff and knocks him out. The fuses is lit, though, but Nami grabs the fuse with her hands to put it out, and declares that she hates pirates and will not stoop to their level. Buggy's pirates attack her, but Zoro arrives and saves the day, knocking them out. Buggy recognizes Zoro as the pirate hunter, and so he attacks Zoro. Zoro cuts Buggy into pieces, but Buggy's hand floats over to Zoro and stabs him in the side. Buggy gets up, his body whole again. Buggy explains that he ate the Bara Bara Fruit, allowing him to separate himself. Luffy calls Buggy a coward with a big red nose, and Buggy throws a knife at him - Luffy catches it between his teeth. Zoro then runs for Buggy, and the two get in a fight again. Zoro slashes through Buggy's midsection to get past him, and he runs to the cannon, flipping it so it points at Buggy and his crew. Nami lights the fuse, and so the cannon fires a Buggy Bomb right at the Buggy Pirates as the episode ends. Notes 1 In this episode we meet Buggy the Clown, the second Devil Fruit user of the series. We also are formally introduced to Nami, though she has been sneaking around the last few episodes. Take careful note of how treasure is important to Nami, as it will turn up again in the future... Notes 2 It is also interesting to note that while creating One Piece, Eiichiro Oda originally had Zoro be a bodyguard working under Buggy the Clown . The idea changed after some thought. The Buggy Pirate Crew also had a carrier bird named Hachi that delivered messages for them. It was an "Oopo Bird" that lived in the Grand Line. All of this was revealed in Volume 3 's SBS, including the first designs of Zoro and the Buggy Crew, which can be found here . Edits Clip Edits *The US episode title refers to the Buggy Pirates (being clown-based) raiding a town. *A clip of one of Buggy's henchmen drinking a barrel of alcohol during the celebration is removed. *A clip of Buggy quietly laughing to himself is cut. *The scene with the pirates shouting "Shoot!" with no audio (while Luffy and Nami aren't talking) is removed. *After Nami hits the pirate who took the matches, a clip of his beat-up face is cut. *Nami's painful look and Luffy's astonishment is removed. *A clip of Zoro's sword hitting a pirate's face is cut. *A clip of Buggy readying one of his daggers and licking it is cut. *Stills of a chopped-up Buggy are cut. *The clips of Buggy falling down and his crew laughing are switched. *A clip of Buggy laughing is added. *A clip of Nami after Buggy whips his dagger at Luffy is added. *The clip where Luffy catche's Buggy's knife with his mouth is cut out. Instead, they reversed Buggy's knife going to Luffy to look like he spat it out when Luffy really broke it with his teeth. *Clips of Nami and Buggy's crew were added. Digital Edits *"Drinker Pub" on the sign is removed. *A bottle beside Nami is removed. *The blood on Zoro's wound is deleted. *The knife on Zoro's side is deleted. *Luffy says that Buggy's a freak, despite him being a Rubber-Man himself. The arrow and sign are gone. Color Edits *One of Buggy's black henchmen is changed to a White American henchman. *The contents of Buggy's glass had their color changed, along with everyone else's. Name Changes *It is widely believed that Buggy's "Buggy Ball" was originally called a "Buggy Bomb". This is in fact false, as whenever a character addresses it, they clearly say "Dama" which translates as ball. Character Appearances In order of appearance: *Nami *Superhuman Domingos *Kaicho Pinky *Luffy *Buggy *Buggy's Unnamed Henchman *Zoro *Tightrope Walking Funan Bros *Acrobatic Fuwas External links * The Circus Comes to Town at TV.com. Category:Anime Category:Episodes